Bombs Away
"Bombs Away the first track off B.O.B's second album, Strange Clouds. The song features Morgan Freeman. Lyrics (Morgan Freeman) Intro: As the war between light and darkness continues Heroes and villains become harder to identify Kindred spirits separated at birth Fighting for their place in time to be solidified The clock ticks faster and faster While time runs a marathon in this babylon But see, the end is only the beginning The beginning of the calm before the storm 1: B.o.B I used to dream of success, now success is inadequate It seems the bigger I get, it’s the more they get mad at me Cause it ain’t no rules inside this fight that we battlin’ And it ain’t no leftover scraps, you only eat if you capture it And I swear it’s like a fucked up reality But creation needs a devil, the devil needs an advocate, I guess And I ain’t too big on duality, but You think you know me? You ain’t seen the half of me So fly, no gravity So high, Mount Everest And the show must go on, yes But I don’t have to act in it And they don’t make a television that handles the frequencies of my channel And there ain’t no computer that can hack it It just don’t have the capacity Hell naw that ain’t happenin’ You hustle? Well we are Grand Hustle, nigga we mastered it Y’all workin’ on your bachelors, we ball like the athletes Drink wine out of chalices on Sunday like we Catholics And if this is an embassy, consider me ambassador Official, no artificial preservatives or additives I love it all, but I ain’t attached to it They call this a game because it is exactly x2: B.o.B Whenever I wake up, I get this feeling That I can’t wait up, cause time is ticking Bombs away (Bombs away) 2: B.o.B And it seems like, in the grand scheme of it all The world’s run by a few people and we never seen them at all How do they exist if we don’t know who they are? They can be you, they could be me, they could be queens and gods Some say that we’re slaves, an alien race created us all From a distant star, some say through evolution we evolve But if anything, what you finna see is a change, don’t be alarmed And whoever they are, well I think that it’s time we start takin’ charge Fuck rules, fuck boss You can be whatever you want You could be a star with a car with a house made out of gold And ? you could never see it all If you don’t know what I mean, have you seen Niagara Falls? Man I swear this world is ours, but I’ve just been pushed too far Now I be beast mode up on these bars Freak out a beat and then beat it out raw Good God, if I go this hard, by the time I’m ninety I won’t need viagra naw, even if I had a dog I be the canine ? Better watch out when you cross my yard I am a flame, I am the spark I am in drive, y’all in park Look at my shot, look at the arc Look at the crowd as soon as I start Look in they eyes and look in they hearts Two middle fingers straight at the law Sincerely yours, for petty your lord Cause this is a war, ain’t talkin’ ’bout bullets and swords UFOs don’t make any noise When they travel in hyper speed, so welcome aboard x2: B.o.B Whenever I wake up, I get this feeling That I can’t wait up, cause time is ticking Bombs away (Bombs away) Morgan Freeman As the mask of deception falls off the face of humanity Unveiling the grim reality of duality In which everyone is a casualty, no one will be exempt Truth has many shades It’s not a matter of black and white, but gray Although many, we are one, so in the final analysis Could it be that we are fighting a war that can’t be won? Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/9mqxora6a1lw Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Morgan Freeman